bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Snowdrop
Snowdrop — pegaz (główna bohaterka fanowskiego odcinka pt. "Snowdrop" autorstwa SillyFillyStudios Reżyserią filmu zajmowali się: Meredith Sims i Marshal 'Zedrin' Watson, historia napisana została przez Meredith Sims, zaś za animacje odpowiadali między innymi: Zedrin (główny animator) i TehJadeh). Niewidoma klaczka, która dzięki swej determinacji stworzyła, nowy cudowny element przyrody - płatki śniegu. Jest blisko związana ze swoją matką Primrose. Jej najlepszą i prawdopodobnie jedyną prawdziwą przyjaciółką była sama Księżniczka Luna.Link do artykułu dodany za zgodą administarcji wiki na której on się znajduje. Koncepcja postaci Kucyk powstał, by stać się główną bohaterką jednej z najlepszych fanowskich animacji nawiązującej do serialu MLP:FiM. Jest jedyną niepełnosprawną postacią, która zdobyła duży rozgłos i serca większości światowego fandomu. Projektem wyglądu postaci zajmowała się TehJadeh. Dzięki jej uprzejmości, możemy podziwiać historię zarysów kucyka, we wszystkich momentach filmu, przedstawioną na grafice poniżej. left|350px Wygląd Kolory sierści i grzywy małej klaczki idealnie pasują do zimowej aury całej historii, która opisuje jej postać. Grzywa i ogon oddają blask sypkiego świeżo spadłego śniegu, zaś sierść wygląda jak sople lodu tworzone mrozem zimowych dni. Dzięki takiej kolorystyce mały kucyk idealnie pasuje do swojego przeznaczenia, gdyż jest jakby kwintesencją zimy. Mimo to nie jest zimną postacią, a wręcz przeciwnie, gdyż w całym jej wizerunku widać też ciepło jakim obdarza nas zimowy czas, ciepło miłości i bliskości naszej rodziny i przyjaciół. Ciepło największego zimowego święta, które w świecie kucyków poprzedza Wigilia Serdeczności. Imię Angielskie słowo "Snowdrop" posiada dwa znaczenia; jedno z nich odnosi się do płatka śniegu, dokładniej tłumaczone jako śnieżynka, drugie zaś to nazwa kwiatka zwanego w języku polskim przebiśniegiem. Oba mają wiele wspólnego z historią małej Snowdrop, gdyż płatek śniegu jest głównym symbolem całej opowieści, zaś śniegowy kwiat, który jest znaczkiem klaczy, może być nawiązaniem do przebiśniegu. Prawdopodobne więc, iż znaczenia te były inspiracją dla twórców kucyka. Kalectwo i jego dar Klacz była bardzo nieśmiała i często odrzucana przez swych rówieśników z powodu swego kalectwa. Przez nich uważała się za nieudacznika i czuła, że jest nikomu niepotrzebna. Brak wzroku nie dawał wielkich szans na samodzielność wystarczającą, by radzić sobie ze wszystkimi zadaniami, jakie stawiało przed nią otoczenie. Jedyną osoba, która zawsze wierzyła w jej możliwości była jej matka Primrose. To ona przypominała swej córce o darze jaki otrzymała wraz ze swą ułomnością. Darem tym był słuch tak doskonały, że pozwalał usłyszeć dźwięk jaki wydają błyszczące na niebie gwiazdy. Znaczek Znaczek naszej małej bohaterki to kwiat ze śniegowych kryształków. Snowdrop zdobyła go, kiedy na prezent dla księżniczek z okazji przyjścia wiosny, stworzyła pierwszy na świecie płatek śniegu. Wtedy też zrodziła się przyjaźń między nią a Księżniczką Luną, która poczuła, że mała klacz jako jedyna rozumie moc i znaczenie zarówno zimy jak i nocy. Historia Historia niewidomej klaczy rozgrywała się długo przed narodzinami Księżniczki Twilight i jej pięciu przyjaciółek. Dała ona początek nowej tradycji i pozwoliła kucykom cieszyć się wszystkimi czterema porami roku. [thumb|Snowdrop Autorka obrazka: [http://the2princess.deviantart.com/ The2princess i jej śnieżna gwiazdka, dla Księżniczek.]] Mała Snowdrop nie była do końca szczęśliwym dzieckiem. Otaczająca ją rodzinna miłość nie dała rady ukryć jej przed resztą świata. Ten zaś na każdym kroku przypominał klaczce o jej kalectwie. Pegaziczka czuła się nieistotna i nikomu niepotrzebna, choć matka zawsze starała się przekonać ją o jej wielkiej wartości. Życie jednak uczyło ją czegoś innego. Wszystkie kucyki z jej klasy miały ją za beznadziejny przypadek, a konieczność pracy w jej towarzystwie odbierały jak karę. Klaczka nie miała żadnych przyjaciół, choć nikt nie twierdził, że jej nie lubi. Zabawy z nią nie były jednak dla innych przyjemnością. Wszystko to zmieniło się, gdy nadszedł czas przybycia wiosennych dni. Każde dziecko w jej szkole miało zrobić prezent z tej okazji. Prezenty te zaś, miały zostać podarowane księżniczkom dnia i nocy. Po kolejnym odrzuceniu przez rówieśników mała pegazica rozpaczała w samotności. Długie chwile wypełnione smutkiem i łzami pomogły wpaść jej wreszcie na pomysł niespodzianki, jaką postanowiła stworzyć dla księżniczek z okazji nadchodzącego święta. W dniu przybycia książęcych sióstr, niespodzianka niewidomej klaczki zaskoczyła wszystkich zebranych. Mała śnieżna gwiazdka, jaką Snowdrop podarowała paniom Equestrii była pierwszym płatkiem śniegu jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. Stała się również symbolem tego, jak potrzebna światu jest tak nielubiana przez wszystkie kucyki zima. Tamten dzień zapisał się w historii i zapoczątkował nowe podejście do mroźnej pory roku. Był także początkiem wielkiej przyjaźni łączącej Snowdrop i Księżniczkę Lunę, która trwała przez całe życie niewidomej pegazicy. Relacje z innymi kucykami right|210px Księżniczka Luna Snowdrop i Księżniczkę Nocy łączyła ogromna więź, która zrodziła się już przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Księżniczka zauważyła w małej klaczce odbicie wszystkich swoich niepokojów i rozterek. Poczuła, iż niezmiernie wiele łączy ją z tym mały kucykiem. Snowdrop jako jedyna potrafiła docenić piękno jej nocy i to jak bardzo jest ona potrzebna i ważna dla życia wszystkich stworzeń. Ta mała pegazica była tak wyjątkowa, odmieniła wszak historie całej Equestrii. Przyjaźń Luny i Snowdrop była prawdopodobnie bardzo zażyła. Odejście Snowdrop, która jako zwykły pegaz nie posiadała daru długowieczności, było ciosem dla Pani Nocy. Można posunąć się nawet w spekulacjach do stwierdzenia, iż to bolesne wydarzenie było jedną z gorzkich kropel przelewających czarę goryczy życia młodszej z pań Equestrii. Może właśnie utrata tej jedynej osoby, która potrafiła ją tak docenić i zrozumieć stała się jednym z katalizatorów przemiany dobrej i słodkiej Luny w mroczną Nightmare Moon. ---- 260px|right Primrose Snowdrop i jej mama były ze sobą bardzo blisko. Tylko przy matce Snowdrop czuła się ważna i ceniona. Przy niej potrafiła się naprawdę otworzyć i być sobą jeszcze w czasach przed odkryciem śnieżynki. Niestety nawet ogromna miłość Primrose i pewność co do wyjątkowych zdolności córki, nie potrafiły dać małej pegazicy pewności siebie i tego, że zdoła uwierzyć w swoją wartość. Matka była chyba jedyną osobą, która uważała że mała niewidoma klacz jest wyjątkowa nie tylko przez swe kalectwo. Snowdrop również bardzo kochała mamę, darzyła ją ogromnym zaufaniem. Prawdopodobnie jednak nie dzieliła się z nią swymi złymi doświadczeniami ze szkolnego życia, by jej nie martwić. Nie chciała zawieść swej matki, jednak sama nie potrafiła uwierzyć w siebie tak jak wierzyła w nią Primrose. Dlatego też, ukrywała przed nią niektóre ze swych uczuć i cierpiała w samotności. ---- right|260px Ms.Windith Pani Windith była nauczycielką w szkole dla małych pegazów do której uczęszczała Snowdrop. Ich relacje nie były może zbyt bliskie, jednakże dorosła klacz odnosiła się do małej pegazicy z troską i opiekuńczością. Mimo to można łatwo zauważyć, iż kalectwo źrebaka było czymś, co w pewien sposób zmniejszało w jej oczach powodzenie Snowdrop w jakiejkolwiek samodzielnej pracy. Snowdrop nie czuła się pewnie w obecności swej nauczycielki, wstydziła się swojej nieporadności, o której wszyscy w szkole wciąż ją przekonywali. Współczucie widoczne w oczach wychowawczyni powiększało rosnącą wciąż barierę miedzy niewidomą klaczką, a jej otoczeniem. ---- right|200pxright|200px Rówieśnicy ''' Niewidoma klacz miała raczej złe relacje z innymi kucykami w swoim wieku, nie było to spowodowane jej charakterem, gdyż większość z nich nie znała jej nawet zbyt dobrze. Powodem nie był również brak sympatii, bo kucyki nie odczuwały w stosunku do niej wrogości. Jedynymi uczuciami jakimi ją darzyły były lekka niechęć i współczucie. Niechęć spowodowana była uciążliwością za którą uważały każdy przymus współpracy z kaleką klaczą. Współczucie zaś związane było z tym, że żadne z nich nie chciałoby nigdy znaleźć się na jej miejscu. Snowdrop bardzo cierpiała z powodu tego jak traktowali ją koledzy. Przez nich czuła się nikomu nie potrzebną niezdarą. Ukrywała swe uczucia przed światem i oddzielała się barierą milczenia od społeczności w której żyła. ---- Kołysanka dla Snowdrop: Snowdrop's Lullaby '''Przypisy [- Snowdrop (stained glass).png|80px|left|WitrażAutor witrażowych obrazków: [http://lunabubble-ede96.deviantart.com/ LunaBubble-Ede96.]] 80px|right Autorem artykułu jest 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Primrose 90px Kliknij na obrazek(w czarnej ramce), by wybrać innego kucyka z tej rodziny. Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki Fandomu Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Źrebięta Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł Kategoria:Postacie z fanfików